


gary green is all the mentor we need

by MrsNoraPalmer



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, because the cg service is the best group of humans ever, for steelwater, just fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoraPalmer/pseuds/MrsNoraPalmer
Summary: Sydney Palmer goes to work with his mom at the Bureau for the day. She has a meeting and leaves him with Mona. When she returns she finds him with Gary Green.





	gary green is all the mentor we need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steelwater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelwater/gifts).

> a huge shoutout to the constangreen server and steelwater in particular. Y'all are the best! And thank you so much for making my day so much better. Please accept this as small token of gratitude.

“Okay baby boy, it was your turn to come to work with me, I have a meeting with Aunt Ava in like ten minutes so I’m gonna leave you with Aunt Mona. You guys can do whatever you want, within reason, but you know that because Penny’s the one I have to watch out for not you.” Nora crouched down to be eye level with her eldest son and tugged on his small jacket lapels. “You look very handsome in your outfit, young man.” She smiled, admiring that her son wanted to dress up like a Time Bureau agent when he came to work with her.

Sydney smiled proudly at his mother and tugged on the sleeves. “I don’t look stupid?”

Nora shook her head. “No you look great!” She spotted Mona walking up behind them and stood. “Now I gotta go. Be good, I love you.” She dropped a kiss to her eight year old’s head and greeted her best friend with a hug. “Thanks for watching him while I’m in the meeting.”

Mona broke the hug and bent over to meet Sydney’s eyes. “I’m always happy to occupy a Palmer kid! I’ve got some games set up in the lounge wanna come see, Sydney?”

Sydney looked between his mother and aunt, he smiled, and gave his mom a quick hug. “Tell Aunt Ava hi for me!” And he dashed off ahead of Mona.

Mona grinned at her friend. “Duty calls! Enjoy your meeting!” Mona rushed off after him.

When they got to the lounge, there was Gary already sat at a table where Mona had the stack of games. Mona put a hand on her hip and eyed Gary curiously.

“Oh hey, Mona! I didn’t know you played Settlers of Catan!” Gary grinned and was already opening the box to set up the game.

Mona shook her head. “I’ve only played it once but…”

“YOU PLAY SETTLERS OF CATAN?!” Sydney asked enthusiastically.

Gary nodded. “Only the best game next to D&D.”

Sydney’s mouth hung agape and he jogged over to the table and took a seat next to Gary. “You play D&D too?”

“Umm yeah, we have an entire club here at the Bureau here for it too.” Gary nodded matter-of-factly.

Sydney helped Gary set up Catan and smiled up at him. “Can I come sometime, please?”

Gary shrugged. “I don’t see why not, you’ll have to ask your mom though of course! But I’m sure she won’t mind. Uncle John even stops by sometimes.”

“I could like, make the magic look real!” Sydney was beaming with excitement now.

Gary grinned at him. “I didn’t know you did magic too.”

Sydney nodded back at him. “Well, I just don’t do it as much as my sisters. Mostly because they use it to fight with each other.” He shrugged. “But I totally can! Watch!” Sydney waved Gary away from setting up the game and then waved his hand over the game board, all of the pieces magically flew into their correct places.

“That’s so neat, little Palmer! High five!” Gary held his out out and Sydney enthusiastically high fived him back.

Mona sat down across from the two and cocked an eyebrow. “I’m about to get my butt kicked, aren’t I?”

Sydney and Gary shared a look, trying not to laugh.

xxxx

An hour and a half later, Nora Palmer could not find her son. The meeting had run late and she honestly just wanted to sit in her office and spend some quality time with her baby boy. She knew (because Ray’s damn genes) he’d quickly exceed her in height within the next five years (as did most of the people around her save for Mona) and wouldn’t technically be her baby boy for much longer.

She wandered the halls, finally spotting Mona by an elevator. “Hey…” noticing Sydney wasn’t with her, she grew concerned, “where’s my kid?”

Mona nodded and shrugged. “Oh he’s with Gary.”

“You left Gary alone with my kid?” Nora looked at her, already done with whatever situation she would be walking into upon finding Gary and Sydney.

Mona waved her hands and shook her head. “No, no, no, no, they get along great! They kicked my ass at Catan so I left with my tail between my legs, I’m not sure what’s more humiliating, getting your ass kicked at a board game by an eight year old or by Gary.” Mona pursed her lips.

Nora chuckled. “Okay well do you know where they are?”

“I’d check bullpen!”

Nora nodded slowly. “Got it, thanks, Mona.”

“Oh, I’m heading to Jitters for a coffee run, want me to pick you up anything?”

“My usual, oh and get Syd a hot chocolate with caramel sauce too. And a bear claw, my little boy seems to be socializing all on his own!” Nora grinned. She knew with how introverted Sydney tended to be, getting out and making friends that weren’t his inventions had been a struggle for him. She knew that Ray had struggled with something similar at his age and they had tried their best to help Sydney out while still letting him stay true to himself.

So when Nora Palmer walked into the bullpen and saw her son sitting on the edge of a cubicle desk animatedly talking with Gary and several other agents about Dungeons and Dragons, her heart swelled eighty times its size. He was engaged and happy and thriving. Nora walked over to the group and smiled at her baby boy.

“Did you make some friends that are cooler than dear old mom?”

Sydney grinned and hopped off the desk, hugging his mother tight around the waist. “Uncle Gary said I could come to the D&D club here at the Bureau some time if I wanted! He's so awesome! And these are some of the agents in the club!”

Nora nodded cordially at her coworkers, a look of thankfulness in her eyes for accepting her son so easily. Nora passed a hand through Sydney’s hair and then pulled away. “Do you wanna stay here with Uncle Gary or do you wanna go back to my office?”

Sydney contemplated and looked between the two adults that meant so much to him.

Nora smiled and put a hand on her son’s shoulder. “You won’t hurt my feelings if you stay. How about this? You stay here and hang out with Uncle Gary and then I’ll come pick you up and we can go Papa Joe’s for lunch, just you and me and then we’ll come back to my office and watch Singin in the Rain, how does that sound?”

Sydney beamed at the prospect of getting to spend more time with Gary while not hurting his mother’s feelings, and still getting time to spend with his mom. “Sounds perfect!”

Nora straightened up and looked at Gary. She turned Sydney around to face Gary and placed her hands on Sydney’s shoulders. “I’m trusting you with my kid. If John comes by, he’s not allowed to practice magic with him unless I’m there. I’m sure you remember the last time John was around Sydney, John taught him how to magic an iPhone, only it was a shoplifted iPhone. So we’re putting the pin in John teaching him anything until he’s a bit older. But I know you won’t corrupt my kid, so have fun.” Nora dropped a kiss to Sydney’s head. “Be good, baby boy, I love you.” Nora turned on her heel and left, intending to catch Mona at Jitters before she got back.


End file.
